Pinky Promises
by crys142
Summary: White is missing Black, ever since he entered the Pokemon league, 4 years ago. He promised her he'd be back, will he? Agencyshipping oneshot.


White stood outside the Pokémon league, as Black, her best friend, was about to enter. For some reason, all White felt was empty and lonely within. _Snap out of it White! You're suppose to be happy for him, today, his dream's finally going to come true!_ White mentally scolded herself, it was the day Black was finally had the authority to compete in the Pokémon league. "Black! Promise we'll cross paths again one day?" she yelled, hoping to attract his attention. Black stopped in his tracks, only to turn around and start grinning. "Promise!" he yelled back, lifting up his pinky as a symbol for a pinky promise. White returned his grin with a weak smile, holding up her pinky as well. "You won't forget?"White shouted. "A promise is a promise prez!" White's thoughts took over as the two waved goodbye. One thought tugged at White's mind endlessly.

_From everything I've ever learned in my life, pinky promises are always meant to be broken._

It's been 4 years since Black entered the Pokémon league, 18-year-old White sat alone in Striaton city café on a chilly winter morning. The brunette's mind wandered, it stopped at an old thought she didn't think about much anymore. She now wondered if he would truly keep that pinky promise of his. _Of course not, how silly of me for even hoping he would, after all no one ever keeps their pinky promises...'cept me._ The marshmallows bobbed up and down in White's hot chocolate, simmering in heat. Carefree and problem less, unlike herself. White was about to take a sip, but she put it down as her thoughts progressed.

White was 8 years old today, as a present, her mum and dad brought her to the Pokémon musical, she watched in awe as the pokémon pranced around the stage, doing wonderous acts that many humans would have trouble accomplishing. "Mommy, can we come here again, next time?" White asked. "Sure, dear." her mother replied. "Really mommy? Pinky promise?" White's mother smiled at her young daughter, causing her bright blue eyes to sparkle, as White held out her pinky, eyes full of determination. "Pinky promise my little White." her mother replied, wrapping her pinky around White's little one.

Weeks later, little White was playing with her Poké-Plushies in her quaint bedroom in Nimbasa city, when suddenly, and argument erupted from the living room. White quietly slipped down the stairs, attempting to find the source of her noise.

"Cerise, how could you? You cheated on me with Gabriel, my worst enemy!" White's father shouted. Cerise, White's mother flinched at the yelling.  
"Cobalt, you're just as bad, going out with Sherry! I saw you two at the diner!" Cerise shot back. "I was showing Sherry around, she just moved here from Hoenn, she's my sister you know!" Cobalt replied harshly. Cerise's eyes narrowed, "I can't believe you'd lie like that." "But I'm not lying!"

Indeed Sherry was White's aunt, but Cerise never paid much attention to her husband's family to know. "I don't live with liars." she replied coldly. "Than go, go run off to your Gabriel!" Cobalt retorted. "Than I WILL!" "Good for you!" Cobalt huffed. The two suddenly stopped their squabble, and turned to see White who squeaked, as she saw the scene. Her mother softened the slightest. "Come now my little White, we're moving, go pack up your things, and we're leaving this no good man behind, we're going to live with a nicer man, his name's Gabriel, he lives in Opelucid city." Cerise told her. "You are coming White." White's eyes grew wider, in fear.

"B-but the musical..." she stammered, referring to her pinky promise. "You are coming, like I said." Cerise said stiffly, grabbing her child's wrist. White puled back, earning a gasp and a slap on her cheek from her mum "So you want to stay with HIM." her mother said icily, White's father was the manager of "W agency", the company who usually ran the pokémon musicals.** [Author's note: White changes it to BW agency when she meets Black in my story.] **

White didn't understand, so she nodded. Her mother looked upon her with disdain, like she was the biggen burden in the world. "Fine then. Goodbye White. Cobalt, I hope I never see you again, or even hear the mentions of your names." and with that, she tossed her platinum blonde hair and slamming the door behind her leaving little White, and her father in silence.

White ran towards her father, pulling him into a hug. "What just happened daddy?" "Nothing too important sweetie." he replied with a bit of melancholy to his voice. "Will we be okay?" he nodded. "I won't force you to do anything you don't want to sweetie, unlike your...mother..." White looked up. "Pinky promise?" she asked. "Pinky promise princess."

**5 year timeskip**

"WHAT?! YOU WANT ME TO INHERIT 'W AGENCY'?!" White screamed at the dinner table, her father sweatdropped. "Dad, I'm only 13!" "I inherited it when I was about your age, I think you should do the same." he replied. "But I can't I'm probably not responsible enough!" she protested. "Nonsense, I believe you are capable." "But-" "No buts, you WILL inherit the agency. Discussion closed." White never wanted to inherit W agency, she wanted to start small, like have a pokémon from professor Juniper or something, not all of it so soon. "But dad, when I was 8, you promised me you'd never force me to do anything I didn't want to, as long as it was reasonable, and this is. I want to start small, I haven't even got my first pokémon yet." "Now why would I make such an_ unreasonable _promise?" White felt like a knife was stabbed into her shattering heart, nothing seemed to be worth it anymore.

White continued to refuse, her father eventually kicked her out of the house. White had fun looking around Nimbasa and Castelia for a few days, before her father died and W agency fell onto her shoulders.

Anyone else who's ever lied to her about their pinky promise was usually a boy, who got tired of White. The rest is history.

As White decided she was going to leave, a loud clang from the door stopped her. _Who would want to be making such a racket so early in the morning?_ White turned to face a man with messy brown hair and warm brown eyes. She held her breath, _is it really him?_ The man grinned at her, "Hey prez, told ya I'd be back. Sorry it took so long, I explored the rest of the regions once I became champ, and I went to visit Nuvema town while I was at it. Hey, I'll show you around Lacunosa, just like old times." White smiled, her heart was finally mending, those empty 4 years seemed like nothing when Black's here.

_Maybe some pinky promises aren't meant to be broken..._


End file.
